Have Spellbook Wikia
Welcome to the Have Spellbook Wikia "Have Spellbook - Will Travel" is the best Fantasy-Comedy-Drama Play Podcast You Are Currently Wikiing. Rudy Basso and James Introcaso produce and bring to the world a weekly(ish) scripted radio play based (loosely) on the world of Fantasy Role-playing Games, with the format (loosely) of the Have Gun - Will Travel radio play. Except instead of living at the Carlton Hotel in 1875 San Francisco, these characters live in 1150 at TAG headquarters in the city of Davenport, in the Misremembered Realms. And Hey Boy is a goblin. The adventures of the Intrepid Party 13 are told by Old Man Wisely, your daunted narrator who spins their backstories, front-stories and middle-stories to the delight of unnamed (but nonetheless credited) children in the village tavern. Have Spellbook - Will Travel brings together the love of DnD(r)-style RPG adventure with the comedy of an old time radio play. It's a fun listening experience for all, but especially those who enjoy the odd RPG experience, participate in drama or improv, and, most importantly, are friends of Rudy and James from college. Bi-Weekly (that's once every other week, people) broadcasts of the drama are interspersed with alternatingly bi-weekly Behind the Scenes episodes where fantastic prizes are offered, foolishly, for fans with enough time on their hands to create a wiki. Have Spellbook Will Travel was launched in May of 2016. In January of 2017, Have Spellbook Will Travel became the flagship program on the new Don't Split the Podcast network. If you are a millennial, you probably understand what this means. In May of 2017, the Podcast turned 1 year old with its 52nd episode (BTS #23). Congratulations to Rudy and James for this achievement. The creators announced in July 2018 that the show was being ended after the last episode of Season 2, most likely S2-13: The Quest for Paying Work. During the summer and fall of 2018, James and Rudy expanded their podcasting empire, both got paying jobs doing productive and meaningful work in and out of the RPG community, attended and sponsored events at various CONs, and, ahem, wrote some freakin' D&D hardcover books. So why they decided to abandon this project, I suppose we'll never know. As of the end of December 2018, the world is still waiting for the last episode to drop. Perhaps the recordings will be found and released... someday. Support the podcast? Here's How! So join us here in the Have Spellbook Wiki to learn about the story arcs, the important characters such as Andar, Thoven, Lora, Benicio, Varne, and Unnamed Taverngoer 5, the exotic locations, the writers, producers, directors, editors, cameramen, foley artists and key grips who produce the show, and more. Onward, Party 13! Main Characters Ensemble Characters Story Arcs Behind the Scenes Shows Actual Play Shows TAG HaveSpellerheads Fan Art! NEW Fan Fic! NOW Accepting Text! The Fine Print New articles appearing almost weekly. Outright fabrication kept to an absolute minimum. Lies about the amount of fabrication are, however, extensive. Have Spellbook is an IntroBassoCaso production, distributed on the Don't Split the Podcast Network, a division of WorldWide Gambeson Productions, C.V. de S.A. All rights reserved. No cast members were harmed in the recording of these tales, though several were verbally maimed in the retelling. All characters are entirely fictional and none should be construed to represent any actual person, living or dead, except for Varne, he's totally real and he lives in St. Louis. Post no bills. Your mileage may vary, unless you are in Canada, in which case your kilometrage may vary. Cash value 1/1000th of one cent. Don't split the podcast. Seriously, don't. Latest activity Category:Browse